I thought I had told you
by Jucspuff
Summary: Layla doesn't know how to think or what to do she just wants to get away.. unless one familiar man could help her. This is my first fanfiction ever!  I hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy P.S: takes place a bit before the OVA storyline.

Chapter1

It was her last breath from that work out. She had finally called it a day. The tall blonde walked towards the water bottles. She picked it up and whilst drinking, thought of how Cathy had asked her to show her performance to the whole staff including herself due the following week. She frowned her eyebrows and closed her eyes, she wasn't ready- her performance missed that spark and she knew it well.

Aware that tonight there wasn't going to be any miracles, she got her stuff and headed home. She opened her car inside the Broadway car park, only for the crew and workforce, with that familiar click and started the engine. After a while, she reached a red light after driving pass so many reflections which hit her window from all the neon lights and commercial prints and checked for any messages and e-mails on her phone.

Only the usual, she noted without the time to read them as the green line went off. She finally arrived home and after that long awaited shower she headed to the kitchen in hope that there was something she could eat for supper. Layla opened the fridge and signed.

'Damn' she said to herself. It was empty. To be honest, she was quite used to this. 'Talk about modern women, but when they don't know how to cook there're screwed.' But she knew exactly what to do. She picked up her phone and dialled a number from this healthy restaurant take-away she heard was good and was told to give it a try. It was too late to call _Macquarie._

'That'll be $12.99 ma'am. We'll be there in 30 minutes.' Layla thanked politely and hanged up.

She sat on her black sofa and began her usual zapping. She wasn't a big fan of television but in New York she didn't have many choices left. She finally paused on the local news throwing the remote control next to her. She read the highlights but didn't think them through. Instead, she was too busy thinking that tomorrow she needed to work on her performance. Cathy was excepting greatness form her and none the less, she wouldn't be happy with anything but that. 'Phoenix..' she mumbled thinking on the performance title and on what that symbolized to her while noticing that nowadays, she found herself talking to herself quite often and she wasn't a great fan of it. 'Lack of company, I guess.' -she had just done it again.

Distracted with her thoughts, growing every minute, she heard her door bell ring. She checked and clicked on the button to let the man enter the building to enter the elevator. Layla quickly got a jumper from her room- she didn't want any man to see her in her pyjamas and headed over to the living room to get her purse and to take out the money.

When the door bell rang again, revelling that the man was right behind her front door, she opened it slowly.

'Good evening, César salad?' he asked her, hoping that there was not any mistake with the request.

Layla didn't answer. For half a second she had thought that man was another _man, _a manshe knew very well. Tall, pale blond hair and a blue greyish sparkle in his eyes. She could have pledged it was him.

'Ma'am?' the young masculine figure asked. 'Are you alright?' as she had lacked an answer.

Layla quickly apologized. 'I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else for a second.' She said smiling. She knew that her lack of reaction had been easy to spot.

The guy smiled. He had a flirty face on. It wasn't every night he delivered salads to beautiful woman, he could get lucky, he thought in a second.

'Me? I hope it's a complement coming from you. Are you sure your boyfriend who you were not expecting isn't me?' he smiled using one corner of his lips.

"Is this really happening to me?" she thought. He was probably a guy that needed this job to pay for his colleague loan. She was not in the mood to flirt, she was tired as hell and even if she was, she would never let him enter. She just wasn't that type of girl.

'Good night, sir' and ended the conversation right there. She gave him the money and took the salad not giving the slightest impression that she was interested and as a matter of fact, she wasn't. She had wasted too much time.

She headed over to the sofa and began her dinner. Nothing special, she thought as she tried the salad. Recommendation sucks. She thought about what the man had said. 'Boyfriend? Yuri...' The last time she had been with him was ages ago. He was her first real friend, the one who she could just talk to without having to think twice. She missed those car rides. That bright red Ferrari symbolized their cave. Whatever was discussed there or anything that happened there had always stayed there. They later became more involved, they became a couple who believed in their relationship and took their time to make it official. She thought back when she was asked to go on the Chelsea Lately Show, she knew the woman's reputation and she knew exactly what she was going to be asked or joked about. Her publicist told her to go and after her denial he told her 'it's part of the job, you should already be use to it.' And he was right. She knew the price of a being a celebrity and sharing her personal life, she just didn't love the idea that her dream job, which she had, needed that type of sacrifice.

'Please welcome Layla Hamilton!' the older blonde declared. Layla saluted the audience and sat down perfectly with her short cocktail dress. Those were the rules. 'So nice that I finally got you here! I nearly had to sleep with your publicist to make you come!' The audience laughed. And she, honestly, smiled with her mouth opened- she had a dark and twisty sense of humour but it was still humour. She continued quickly 'But for you it's the same- as long as it's not with Yuri, you're fine'. Another round of laughs coming from the audience but this time, not from her. It wasn't funny after all. 'You got that right' Layla finally said as any normal girlfriend would say. They talked about Broadway 'And what happened there with Jason? Is it true you fired him out of the blue? Wasn't he one of the main leads?' Layla answered: 'He was, but he wasn't fully committed and I can't have that when his sharing the same stage with me besides, we got some excellent replacements: Sora Naegino and May Wong and they did a great job.' 'People don't mess with her! Well, he got his lesson! And the next time we'll see him, he'll be kissing the stage.' They went on and chattered about her projects, Yuri and even Kaleido Star. 'No regrets leaving Kaleido?'

'None.'

'And how would you define your relationship with your man?'

'Stable and passionate.' With that the crowd went wild

She, sooner or later, came back to her senses and now she wasn't so sure of that anymore, she wasn't sure about anything, really.

Now everything was different. Time had changed everything and eventually, each of them went their separate ways. The relationship itself had never had a reason to end like (an affair or whatever) and this was why Layla looked at the ceiling not knowing what to think and just stayed there for a while after her dinner. Lately, she had forgotten all about him and now she missed what he did to her life and no other man after him had done that.

'I wonder how his doing..' She mumbled, damn it- she had spoken to herself again.

REVIEW PLEASE! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm finally on vacation and instead of being at the beach, I'm here writing and hoping you become entertained! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

After thinking quite a bit on this, I decided this story will be my version of the OVA. Layla will run away for the same reasons but from there, the plot will be changed. I also thought of making her go back to S. Francisco but it didn't seem realistic because her life is now in New York. Enjoy (:

Chapter 2

Eventually the promising week arrived. The directors, the camera crew, and many other actors gathered up in one of the training rooms. Cathy Taymor made sure that she was sitting in the front row. She had her ankle on top of the other knee and her elbow with her chin on it. The light-men team were making their last adjustments on the stage before Layla could step on. She was inside her room waiting to be called. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had practised to the limit, her technique was not a problem but that special feeling, that personal devotion wasn't still there. Layla was still aware of this and Cathy, in a while, would be too.

Her performance was incredible and so, in the end, all the other people congratulated her. She humbly accepted but she really didn't care. She only wanted to hear from that one person who knows what actually makes a good show. The one person whose face expression had not changed.

'So?' Layla directly asked, never one of too many words.

'I don't know Layla ... it doesn't convince me...Your technique is not a problem, but you know what is?'

'I do.'

'You know you only have a week left.'

'Don't worry if it's not good I'll step out of the stage. Make that a promise.'

'I hope you know what you're doing' She knew Layla did, but she also knew that the best way to encourage her was to set her back so she could prove to everybody that she, Layla, was right.

'I always know.'

And that was it. For the first time of her life she didn't. For the first time she was conscious that she was lying. But she really wanted to believe it- she really wanted. She was nervous. She was at a point she just wanted to run away. And so when she parked her car back at home and saw her bike leaned over the wall she didn't think twice.

She had pedalled quite a while now and had finally reached the highway. Her feet and her back were sore but she couldn't, right now, feel that pain. She could only feel another pain, a much more painful one. Her thoughts were invading her. Her sole was constantly playing tricks on her and amazingly, she had fallen for it. I mean, running away? That was one of first lessons she had taught Sora and she firmly believed in it. Or at least she did... she couldn't recognise herself. She hated feeling like this, lost, undecided about everything and not working on her show- the place where she should be right now.

She finally stopped riding her bike. She walked across the front yard towards the motel. She thought twice, actually, all those movies she had seen at home about rapes and abuse inside them. But what could she do? Sleeping outside wasn't exactly safer. 'Oh what the hell..' she finally concluded and went inside to check-in.

After paying for one night in cash so it would be impossible to trace her through her credit cards, she had asked nicely to neglect any possibility of her staying. But the 40 year old man was no dummy and demanded for extra cash with that protection and confidentiality as he obviously knew who she was. After the rolling of her sapphire eyes and another "oh what the hell" thought, she finally sat on that bed in her room who didn't look friendly.

She grabbed her turned off blackberry. Knowing it was probably easy to find her once turned on although she wasn't naive and romantic enough to bring no source of communication with her and because God only knew where she would be heading the next morning.

Not having enough problems already, her head travelled back again to a certain man. Since that delivery man came to her house, she had been curious to call him and since she couldn't do anything in that room to distract her she thought she'd give it a try. She calculated the difference in time and figured it would be ok. But by the time she turned on her phone, she noticed 5 missed calls from Yuri. Layla, confused enough, called him back.

'Hello?' The handsome man alleged.

That voice, that familiar voice that she had heard so many times made her relax for a few seconds. 'Hi Yuri, it's me, Layla. I'm just calling you because I noticed your calls.. Been a while now, hasn't it'. The second she said that, the second she regretted it.

'Hey girl, yes I've been trying to call you; everyone is crazy looking for you! They called be in the middle of night asking if I had seen you, they told me you had run away but I couldn't believe it, right? But how've you been? Yeah.. it's been a while now...'

"Girl" she reflected. All those names she had asked him not to call her in ancient times but in reality and deep inside she had loved it, it made her feel his and only his.

She sighed over the phone. She knew he was disappointed with her as soon as he knew she had ran away.

He heard her worries only through that breath of air he calmly said 'hey! Honey.. I'm not judging or anything, what's wrong? I don't like the sound of that, It doesn't seem like you'

'Well... That's the problem.' She confessed. 'I ran away with my premiere next week. I feel awful and so lost and I shouldn't even be talking to you- I mean if they know I'm I'm... Gosh I'm a mess.' And she did feel awful and strangely enough, or not, the only thing making her feel better was his voice.

'So you did run away, huh? Someone is becoming a rebel' he replied trying to light up her mood. But it was no use and now he was becoming to feel worried as she stopped answering his questions. 'Layla! Where are you? Let me come and pick you up'

'I'm not even on the other side of the continent- remember?' Yes- she was now starting to be ironic.

'I'm well aware of that.' He wasn't- he had forgotten for a moment that she didn't live next to him anymore, when it was so easy to see her face. 'Just tell me your location and I'll be there tomorrow morning!' Yuri said quickly trying to balance his phone over his wide shoulders whilst using both hands to pack his bag.

'Yuri.. Don't bother. I'm serious. I didn't call you to give you trouble, I just felt a little weird, that's all. I don't want you to be involved with my own problems.'

'Layla...I've always worried about you-that hasn't change. So just give me the damn address- I'm not kidding!' He was already in his car heading to the airport. He knew her well, if she had called him, admitting her problems and recognising them, something was definitely wrong. But feeling selfish enough (and driving fast and trying to remember the address she had told him off by heart as he was in need of his two hands to drive. And even if she was now feeling worse about herself as she hated depending on other people, he had left her nearly crying with her elbow against her bent knee using the palm of her hand to massage her forehead as she closed her eyes.), he was happy to have a reason to be with her again.

Reviews please! I'm not so sure about this chapter, I'm trying my best so it doesn't seem lame or too rushed when it comes to the speaking parts. What do you think? And yes, before you ask, I do love the word damn. Xx

P.S: Thanks for all the support! It really helps me to keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry I'm soo late! I've been so busy studying and doing this and that! Anyways here's Chapter 3 enjoy ;)

PS: you might want to listen to 'Moves Like Jagger' from Maroon 5 Ft Christina Aguilera before you read this!

A ray of sun peeked between the middle of the two inefficient curtains. Hitting one of her eyes, Layla woke up confused.

"Where am I...?"

She got up gently and noticed how her back was sore. She had fallen asleep and woken up in the same position not to mention her huge headache- it seemed like a hammer hitting her head and at the same time an alarm clock vibrating inside her brain continuously. She remembered the last time, a few years ago, that that had happen...

... 'Gooood morning' that male voice told her with his eyes half opened. He tried his best to speak. He leaned over and reached to her side of the bed and kissed her neck and then her lips.

'Hi..' was the only thing she could say to him but nonetheless with a smile. 'We have to stop doing this- I can't handle this' she smiled more.

'There's nothing wrong with a little hangover.' Yuri tiredly replied. He tried to get up to face her enormous glass windows that showed the typical New York but was invaded by another strong pounding. 'Damn! Looks like I'm not going away from here for a while.' He leaned back again.

'Well, that's only good news, isn't it?' Layla responded as she moulded herself in his arms. He wrapped them around her, letting his hands gently touch hers while she slightly massaged his manly fingers. 'You know, if you would come to visit me more often, we wouldn't have to party like there's no tomorrow' she provoked.

Layla had been settling down in New York quite well and was loving her new career but it was getting harder and harder for them to meet.

Yuri just changed the subject sneakily by remembering last night 'I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger!' he whistled and pointed both his indicator fingers to the ceiling in respond to the rhythm.

'Ahaha! You know that's not the part that suits you, right! Come on admit it!' she laughed looking back to him.

'As you wish Your Highness!' Yuri continued to provoke 'You say I'm a kid, my ego is big I don't give a shit, and it goes like this! Now, it's your turn to confess!'

'Fair enough' she seductively answered slowly 'Take me by the tongue, and I'll know you, kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you.'

Layla turned her body towards him slowly. Both their lips gently met before they went on to more passionate kissing as he placed his two hands confidently on her neck.

They didn't even realise that both their headaches were gone...

But now she was in a completely different scenario. She was without him and running away from her compromises. Everything she didn't want.

Tired of listening to herown thoughts, she washed her face and headed away from that miserable motel. She had entirely forgotten that she had given Yuri her address.

The pale blonde continued to peddle through the main highway.

"Why do I still feel like this? Why don't I get any answers? And why so I feel like I'm starting to depend on everybody..? Why do I miss him so badly?' She peddled harder and faster.

The little bell above the door announced a young man's arrival. Yuri headed to the reception table.

'Excuse me sir, I was told a young lady was staying at this motel. I would like to speak to her.'

The old and creepy man lifted one eyebrow and turned his eyes to meet his.

'And this lady goes by the name of..?' he questioned, always sitting down.

Yuri had stayed up all night worried to hell about her. The 5 hour flight hadn't helped the situation either. He was tired and was now starting to make little sense.

'Sorry..' he said irritated whilst he rolled his eyes. 'It's Hamilton. Layla Hamilton. A tall, blonde woman with blue eyes-' He was quickly interrupted.

'Oh.. there's no point in continuing. I know exactly who you are referring to.. if you know what I mean.'

Yuri didn't like that naughty face he had on.

'Listen you jerk!' he nervously demanded. He held the man's collar. You touch her or hurt her and you will not see tommorow's morning arrive!'

'Relax! She's already gone- towards West! Let me go now!' he abruptly let go of himself. 'Jeez... in love much?'

Yuri ended the conversation by facing the other way towards the door. He entered his rented car, started the engine and headed west. It was a quiet and cold feeling environment. He began reflecting and realising that although he had widely matured since the days of Kaleido, he would always quickly lose his head due to that one person. The last time he had done that was to Kalos when he got that awful call that Layla was at the hospital, blaming him for not curing and from prolonging her lesion. The young male tried to get his head out of those sad moments. He noticed that he was driving faster and faster and was entering now in desperation. "Layla! Where are you? Come back home to everybody, to me..." he confessed.

Please review!

I know it's short but I don't want to run out of chapters :p xx

Btw, happy 2012-although its coming late hihi


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello! Sorry about the delay! But please enjoy!

**Chapter 4: **

A rain drop. Then another. And soon many more.

The long chains of water droplets coming up from the sky filled up the repeated wholes from the irregular road making the task to push forward each pedal a harder mission.

'I'm so tired...'

Layla stepped off her bike and began walking, dragging it with her as her feet began to feel soaked with no route whatsoever in mind. After she reached a level road she could see her shadow come and go as the many car lights passed right by her until one of them stopped.

'Layla?' a voice said opening the automatic window

"Could it be..?" she thought .

Tommy. Out of all the people.

'Get in the car! You're getting all wet!' he said loudly as it was hard to hear with the rain.

'I'd rather not Tommy. I'm good.' She snapped.

'Yeah... sure...You look great! C'mon I'll give you a hand with that' he sarcastically replied whilst helping her getting the bicycle in the truck of the car.

Eventually, she went inside the car. There was an awkward environment, a cold feeling, so many hesitations before one of them would start talking.

'Layla, I have to ask, you can't blame me for asking.. what's wrong? Why were you outside, like _that? _'

'I don't blame you for asking but I blame you for many other things, it's not like we broke up for no reason'

'Just because I'm your ex-boyfriend doesn't mean I don't get an explanation on why you were practically homeless during a freaking storm. You should be thankful I spotted you, you know.'

'I am thankful but that's all there is to it. Now please if you don't mind would you drop me off on the first motel we spot.'

'Not happening.' Tommy quickly replied.

'Excuse me?' she questioned him 'Where are you planning to take me? I don't want to be a burden so I'm telling you –' She was cut off.

'Layla, layla would stop talking? I need to concentrate on my driving cause I can't see anything with this damned rain.' He calmly said whilst passing by the first motel.

Layla quickly looked away, embarrassed with this whole situation.

Silence. More silence.

Tommy broke it again with warming look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry. I just never thought that the day that I would tell you to be quiet would come. I mean, I've always tried to make you talk more about whatever runs in your head, you know.. I know we've always had communication barriers between us. And I know that after _him it _was difficult for you to open up with someone again.' She looked at him now with uneasy eyes 'But enough about that.. You remember my wooden hut down by the lake? The one we spent our only free weekend during the summer?'

'Sure.. It was beautiful.'

'Well, I was heading there when I ran into you. I'm warning you now, it's not so beautiful in the winter – there's actually nothing to see... I was thinking we'll spend the night there and then hopefully tomorrow if this blasted storm is over I can take you back to New York. Sounds ok?'

'Tommy... '

'You've gotten very hesitant lately. It's definitely not like you.'

'Everything sounds fine, it's just I don't want you to take me back since I ran away.'

'Hahaha very funny.'

'I'm serious'

He looked at her, his greenish eyes wide open, astonished by what he had just heard 'Layla, you and I have a lot to talk about.' He declared

And so they finally arrived.

The wooden hut laid right beside the lake looked simple yet very cosy. The still pouring rain made climbing the few stairs of the porch towards the front door a difficult task. When they finally got in, Layla noticed that the place hadn't changed a bit. The cosy beige and velvet red couches with matching warm blankets on top, were in front of the fireplace separated by a low wooden table filled with home decorating magazines and gardening equipment. The vintage styled curtains with the desert-yellow colour made the room lit up despite the rain and the whole environment was very welcoming. The photo frames were still spread out all around the house including photos of his big family excitingly smiling at the camera during the Christmas holidays. Sitting and filling up the stair case for the big photo: the younger ones with matching red and green cute and warm outfits making piece sings and the teenage girls poking their lips like ducks and squinting their eyes. Others included them jumping around in the pool or drinking coconut water from big straws whilst wearing hula hula outfits.

She calmly shifted through the house at the same time Tommy was opening the shutters, lighting the fire place and was about to make some hot coffee. The tired blonde saw one of the frames facing down and in good will, she was about to put it upright again when she saw that the photo was of her and Tommy. His arms firmly wrapped around her waist, her delicate hand softly landed on his knee as the smiled tenderly and lovingly to each other during sun set.

'I'm sorry you had to see that' he quickly snapped as he gave her coffee mug. 'It's funny.. I can't seem to throw this one away... I don't know why but it's my favourite one of us'

'Thanks for the coffee Tom. It's a sincere look maybe that's way it felt special.' She responded.

'Yeah.. Maybe that's why I guess. Layla you must be freezing go and take a hot shower. I've put some clean towels in the bathroom and you can borrow some hot pyjamas from my sister. You get settled down and then we'll talk.'

'Thanks Tommy. For everything.' She honestly replied.

'Don't worry. It's the least I can do.'

A few hours went by as they chatted quietly and smoothly whilst sipping some coffee and eating some cookies. With the fire close to them and the woolly blanket on top of them they were finally warming up. The light was dim. Two lamps, one on each side of the sofa, were the only ones lit.

'Tommy, just spit it out. I know your dying to ask' the young woman said.

'Honestly tell me the truth. What happened to you?'

'I don't know if you're still updated on Broadway's schedule-' she began.

'Of course! Still number 1 fan! It was how we met - well at least how I met you. You met me in a very different circumstance.'

...

That's right. Tommy was a huge fan of Broadway and would come to watch every play, including premiers, finales etc. He was especially fascinated when he saw the new main actress: a tall, blonde and gorgeous woman. After the show he and his friends would usually go and chill out at the bar right in front of the theatre. One particular night, he saw her at the counter, alone.

She looked terrible, sad and slightly aggressive and was smoking a cigarette.

'Young and talented performers shouldn't smoke, it really puts a life sentence on their career. Great performance by the way. '

'Thank you. And don't worry, I don't usually use this crap to cover up my sorrows. Great way to introduce yourself' She sarcastically said after exhaling slowly the chain of smoke.

'Oh I am sorry. My names is Thomas, it's really nice to finally meet you. But please tell me, why would a rising and shining star like you is having such a hard time, huh? And truth be told, you look much prettier when you're not crying.'

'No man in this world deserves my tears. Trust me Tommy boy, my eyes are probably red due to this nonsense I'm smoking. Now if you excuse me I must leave. Good night.' She proclaimed as she smashed the filter carefully and slowly on to an ash tray.

She stood up and was about to leave when he offered and insisted to take her home. She eventually accepted his ride and it was the start of their relationship and he promptly came to check on her the next day, and the next, and the next.

...

'Oh that's right! Yuri and I had just broken up that night. Funny -or better yet- weird thing that you always find me when I'm at my lowest point.' Agreed Layla as she comfortable adjusted herself yet in a very etiquette manner on the sofa.

'But please .. You were saying..'

'Oh yes. Well, I have my Phoenix premiere, your new show, in a couple of weeks and I was so overwhelmed with everything, I just couldn't get my performance the way I wanted. And the scariest thing is that I know I'm doing the wrong thing running away and I know abandoning NY when I'm so needed sounds like crazy but... I don't regret it. I knew I had to reinvent myself especially if the theme is the phoenix. And it kills me that this is so personal to me because it wildly reminds of my mother! I understand so much the value of bringing yourself back up when you're so down, you know? Being reborn from you dead ashes is so incredible and I want to transmit that so desperately to the audience and receive the applause so badly and still my performance is dull and emotionless. And I also miss him so badly that my head could pop off any minute!' She opened her eyes wide open and bit her lip as if to redraw her gasp. 'Damn it! I ended saying too much didn't I?'

'No, it's ok. Don't worry.' He took the last sip from his coffee. 'There's always something to do with him. You guys are crazy for each other. I just hate being used as the experimental rat as you two figure out the highs and peaks of your relationship!' Tommy quickly retorted.

'No! Wait a minute! You don't get to victimise yourself like that! As I well remember, you were the one who messed things up when we were together! And let's make it very clear that when I was with Yuri I loved him, but when I was with you- I loved you! Fully committed!' she rapidly snapped back.

'Cut the crap Layla! You've always been madly in love with him and you've never stopped! Since day one. And do not tell me the contrary! I saw it in your face every time you saw him getting out of the clubs with a random chick by his side! The way you suddenly changed your mood when he came out here and didn't stop to visit you!'

'You are ridiculous. Did you know that? I'm going to bed now. I'm done with this conversation.' She angrily raged as she stood up.

Tommy quickly got hold of her two arms and pushed her closer to him, their nose tips touching each other.

'What is it with him that always brings you back to him? He has hurt you so many times and you just keep crawling back... I've always hated that guy with all my guts. Wasn't I enough? Wasn't I good enough to _you?_ Why can't my love blindside you like his did, huh? You are the love of my life... why can't I be yours?' he whispered as he slightly tipped his head to kiss her.

She got off of him very fast and was extremely mad.

'What are you doing? Are you crazy? Don't you ever do that to me ever again! Who do you think you are to kiss me like that?'

'Hopefully him' He admitted.

'Well, I'm sorry to break the news but we are over, remember? Not together! And I don't ever want to see you again. I don't crawl back to anyone let's make that very clear. Thank you for the bed and ceiling you have provided for me. But that's all there is to it. And you don't have to worry I'll be out first thing tomorrow.' She stormed off.

With all this talking about Yuri she remembered he was coming out to find her. "I hope we meet again... my love..." she peacefully thought as she looked at a picture of him in her blackberry. More miss calls from him but it was too late to call now. "Soon... very soon..." she admitted as she put herself to sleep trying to forget the last happenings.

Sorry I'm soo late! But I had my exams going and I was so busy with everything! Besides, I think of every possible outcome before I write it down. :p

I chose her to meet with her ex simply because I wanted Layla to talk about Yuri with someone else. I mean, most of the times when she's talking about him it is usually when she's with him in person. And so with this different perspective, it makes her structure her thoughts as she had to explain them to Tommy. Making any sense? I also wanted to keep the story about their breakup (Layla's and Tommy's) to themselves muahaha! Hope you enjoyed cause I this was the longest chapter!

Happy summer! And please review! I really want to know all of your opinions!

xx


End file.
